kesetiaan Athrun Zala
by Reehive
Summary: "Kenapa thrun?" Tanya Kira  "sodara kembar lo tuh nyuruh gua njemput dia dikampusnya pake Justice! Kalo nggak gua turutin dia ngancem bakal mutusin gua ?"  "hah?untung dulu gua gak jadi sama cagali, dan beruntung gua bisa dapet Lacus yang nggak macem-mace


ini adalah Cerita Gak jelas yang patut dibaca

Disebuah kamar kontrakan kecil di Orb terlihat 3 orang pemuda yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri-sendiri yang berambut coklat sedang tidur-tiduran diatas ranjangnya, yang berambut biru sedang asyik menatap laptop yang ternyata ia sedang bermain harvest moon, dan satu lagi yang berambut hitam sedang mengupil ria.

Ya mereka adalah ketiga supir (angkot kalae ?) *maksut : pilot *handal dari mobile suit yang keren2. Mereka adalah :

Kira – kira 700 meter kearahbarat (baca : kira Yamato)

Athurn Jala ikan dilaut lepas (baca : Athrun Zala)

Shin Asuka-suka gue dong .. (baca : Shin Asuka)

Cerita pun dimulai ..

"dasar kau keong racun .. dreed dreeed .. baru kenal tapi ngajak dredd.. dreeedd"

"Eh bunyi apaan itu ?" Tanya shin

"oh , itu bunyi nada dering hape gua yang baru ! bentar ya gua jawab dulu" jawab Athrun

"halo Assalamualaikum, cagali ciliwung (?) ?"

"waalaikumsalam, Athrun sayang bisa jemput aku gak di kampusku? "

"ehm insya allah bisa Cagali ku sayang ."

"ehm baiklah kalau begitu jemput aku ya sekarang , tapi jemputnya harus pakai Justice !"

"aa.. apa ?"

"iya pakai justice , kalo nggak dijemput pakai Justice kita putus!". Cagali langsung mematikan teleponnya

"Kenapa thrun ?" Tanya Kira

"sodara kembar lo tuh nyuruh gua njemput dia dikampusnya pake Justice! Kalo nggak gua turutin dia ngancem bakal mutusin gua ?"

"hah?untung dulu gue gak jadi sama cagali, dan beruntung gue bisa dapet Lacus yang nggak macem- macem !" jawab Kira

"Huh, kurang ajar lo kir !"

"Yaudahlah turutin ajah, thrun!"sahut Shin

"ehm tapi masalahnya Justiceku bensinnya habis (?)"

"yaudah deh, kamu pakai Freadomku aja, tuh kuncinya ada diatas kulkas !"

"ehm .. thankyou kir .. you're my bestfriend" jawab kira sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan .

* * *

"wuuusssss". Freedom pun melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya (akh, lebay)

"mampus gue, mau diparkir dimana nih Freadom?"batin Athrun

"akh, parkir disini aja deh ..!"

Athrun pun turun dari kendaraanya, namun di depannya sudah ada pria yang memakai seragam yang bertuliskan JUKIR di bagian punggungnya.

"heh kamu! maksut kamu apa parkir mobile suit diparkiran sepeda motor ?"

"ehm,, maaf pak habisnya saya bingung mau parkir gundam dimana"

"dasar kau, kalau begitu kamu harus membayar uang parkir sebesar 200 ribu"

"aapa ?"

"apa katamu? kalau begitu akun naikan menjadi 100 ribu ? "

"a.. apa?" athrun sweetdrop

"hey nak ! jangan permainkan aku, kalau begitu aku naikan kembali menjadi 20 ribu!"

Athrun semakin sweetdroop

Dan begitulah kebodohan si tukang parkir hingga muunculah harga parkir yang disetujui yaitu sebesar seribu lima ratus rupiah

Setelah beberapa saat terlibat cek cok dengan tukakng parkir, munculah seseorang berambut coklat keemasan ..

"hai Athrun !" teriak gadis itu

"ohh, Cagalli .."

"loh athrun , kog pake freedom?"

"ehm iya nih , habisnya bensinku habis. Sekarang bensin lagi langaka !"

"ehm diisi solar atou minyak tanah aja thrun .."

"heh, gundulmu ! solar ? minyak tanah? apa ? justice bisa rusak seketika jika dikasih solar atau minyak tanah !"

"ohh, gitu ya ?hehehe maaf"

"athrun, sebelum kita pulang kita jalan-jalan dulu yah ?" ujar Cagalli

"kemana?"

"ke luar angkasa !"

("busyet dah, cagali .. jalan- jalan aja pake ke luar angkasa")

"eh , siapa tu yang ngomong ? eh, elo ya thor ?"

"iya gue emang kenapa ?"

"eh terserah gue dong, mau jalan-jalan kemana aja!"

"tapi kasian Athrun tau !"

"eh, terserah gue Athrun kan pacar gue!"

"eh, gue tu sebenernya kagak ridho kalo athrun sama elo! Athrun itu pantesnya sama Author ! "

"eh, tapi kenyatannya yang jadi pacarnya Athrun kan gue bukan elo !"

"sudah, sudah nggak usah ngerebutin gue". Teriak Athrun kepada Author dan Cagali.

"iya.. iya cukup" tambah cagali

"ehm awas aja lo cagali, berani-beraninya elo bikin masalah sama Author ? liat aja nanti !" batin Author dengan menampakan wajah beringas kepada cagali.

Oke kembali ke cerita.

Sudah 2 jam athrun dan Cagalli berkeliling di luar angkasa ..

"yang, pulang yuks" kata Cagalli

"oke". Seru Athrun

1 jam kemudian athrun tidak kunjung menemukan jalan pulang rupanya ia sedang tersesat.

"ah , athrun! Kamu itu giman sih ? masa lupa jalan pulang !"

"ehm, aku juga tidak tahu padahal jalan ini sudah benar"

"huh, ini pasti gara-gara si Author gila itu !"

"kamu sih, cari masalah sama Author, ini kan dunia fanfict! Hidup dan mati jalannya cerita ini ada ditangan Author! Makannya kamu jangan macam – macam sama dia! Gini nih akibatnya!"

"iya ! iya!" jawab Cagalli dengan bibir manyun 10 cm

"Ehm kamu Tanya orang aja yang ! ehm tanyak dua orang yang sedang jalan-jalan itu ajah !"

"oh iya, tapi ngapain mereka jalan – jalan di luar angkasa ? gak punya kerjaan banget"

"udahlah Tanya aja."

Athrun pun membuka pintu kemudi freedom, dan bertanya kepada kedua orang tersebut .

"permisi bang! "

"kenapa ?"ke dua pemuda tersebut menoleh kearah Athrun

"Yzak ? Dearka ?"

"Athrun?"

"Author ?"* gak nyambung

"kalian berdua?, ah nggak nyangka kita bisa bertemu disin!" Ujar Athrun

"wahh, athrun kita kangen banget ama elo."

"gua juga, gimana keadaan ZAFT sekarang?"

"ah, kita udah keluar dari ZAFT, semenjak elo, kira, dan Shin gak perang – perang lagi, serial gundam seed udah gak ada lagi, jadi ya gini ini nasib kita, gak jelas gitu. " jawab Yzak

"BTW elo ngapain disini ?" Tanya Dearka

"ini nih, gua nyasar gua mau balik ke Orb, elo tau gak jalannya ?"

"oh, elo tinggal lurus aja, belok kiri, belok kanan, ada perempatan kamu ambil kanan, terus ada stopan yang pertama kamu ngambil kiri, terus masuk gang kecil, terus belok kanan kearah stopan ke dua ambil kanan sampai nyampe di depan toko makmur jaya kamu belok kiri, nyampe deh!". Tutur Yzak

"oh gitu ya, ya udah deh kita duluan ya?"

"oke ! ati-ati Thrun "

"siip dah, bye !"

"good bye" jawab Yzak dan Dearka sambil melambaikan tangan.

Athrun pun mengikuti arah jalan yang diberitahukan oleh Yzak dan Dearka ..

Sampai akhirnya ia bisa menemukan kembali Orb.

"hey Cagalli, itu Orb !"

"wah iya akhirnya kita pulang juga"

"tapi kita beli oleh-oleh dulu ya buat Kira dan Shin, kalau tidak aku pasti gak boleh masuk kerumah"

"yaudah, beliin ajah martabak telornya bang Mamat!"

"oh iya, kalau gitu kita mampir dulu ke bang Mamat"

Setelah membeli martabak dari bang Mamat Athrun mengantarkan Cagalli ke aprtemennya.

"makasih ya atas hari ini yayang Athrun ."

"iya, everything for you dah pokoknya, cagalli"

Wajah Athrun pun mulai mendekat kepada Cagalli, perlahan – lahan bibir Athurn mulai mendekat ke bibir Cagalli.

"dasar kau keong racun dreedd .. dredd. Baru kenal tapi ngajak dreed .. dreed .." hape Athrun berdering.

Athrun pun segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Cagalli untuk mengangkat telepon

"Halo . Assalamualaikum Kira ?"ujar Athrun

"waalaikumsalam! Heh cepat kembalikan Freadomku! Kalau kau tidak kembali ke kontrakan dalam waktu 5 menit, jangan harap kau bisa tidur di dalam ! " Kira langsung mentup teleponnya.

"kenapa thrun?"

"ehm, kira menyuruhku segera pulang, kalau begitu sudah ya ?"

"yasudah kalau begitu, hati-hati yang ."

"pasti! bye honney"

"bye - bye"

* * *

wah akhirnya selesai juga fanfict ke dua .

seperti byasa fanfict saya selalu gaje.

saiia membuat fanfict ini karena siiya ngefans sekali dengan Athrun, saiia merealisasikannya dengan adegan berebut athrun dengan cagalli yang sangat gak jelas.

tapi karena cinta Athrun pada Cagalli begitu besar saiia merelakan mereka bersama .. hikzz hikzz (lebay)

oke deh, readers jangan lupa review ya ? review kalian semua sangat berarti buat saya ..


End file.
